


Lives

by SeliniErastis



Category: Adventure Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeliniErastis/pseuds/SeliniErastis
Summary: Small drabble. Since he opened his vault to remember Shoko, Finn has had dreams about his past lives.





	Lives

There were times when he woke up at 3am, feeling like a truck just passed over him. The images of desperation, pain and sadness were still fresh in his mind, not  _as_  if he had lived them, but because he  _did_  live them. The room was dark and it took a while for Finn's eyes to get accustomed until he could clearly see that ever longing loafy and breathing shape of Jake covered by his blanket. He would get up and pat him softly before going down to the kitchen. While the pot was boiling the water, he opened the blue book with blank pages he bought at the library and started writing new pages. The pot would whistle and Finn would prepare himself a tea and drink it while he kept writing. Once finished, he would close the book and hug it.

"Your life, my life" he would whisper before going back to sleep.

There were other times when he woke up just in time to smell Jake's delicious breakfast. The sun illuminated the room and the air around felt just comfortably warm. He would put on his clothes, wash his face, comb his hair and smile at the reflection in the mirror. He would then go down to the dining room and cheerfully greet Jake, BMO, NEPTR and Shelby (and sometimes a surprise guest like Ice King, Marceline or Bonnie). He would take his blue book and write in it with a grin in his face as he ate his breakfast. Once finished writing his remembrance, Finn would rise his juice glass up.

"Your life, my life" he said enthusiastically before drinking and being applauded.

Since his vault had been opened, Finn would get visions of his past lives in his sleep. They were happy remembrances sometimes, other times they were sad and glum. Other times they were just neutral or boring, like that time he was some kind of sentient rock or the time he was a plant in someone's house.

He would cherish any life he remembered and write it down in his book. He would not let those memories die as long as he lived (in his current life), comforting the sad ones and congratulating the happy ones. For all of them were part of him, and helped him to grow.

"Your life, my life"


End file.
